keleronfandomcom-20200214-history
Companions
Each Reincarnation Cycle, each Guardian is born with the soul of a human being, symbiotically paired with the soul of a First Child. During the earliest period after a Guardian's Manifestation, many Guardians find difficulty with the sudden burden of their abilities, as well as balancing the memories and experiences of their past lives in competition with their own. To combat this, the first Guardians discovered a way to remedy this difficulty: by extending a piece of their power, personality and soul outside of their own body, manifesting itself as a creature or animal, known as a "Companion". These Companions often have abilities related to the element with which their Guardians have the greatest affinity, or to the personality trait with which their Guardian identifies with or desires most. In manifesting a Companion, many Guardians have found it easier to train and control the immense power that comes with being a Guardian, and minimising the chances of becoming overwhelmed by the sudden raw strength that they must quickly control after the onset of their Manifestation. The Nature of Companionship Companions are capable of thought all on their own, and essentially act as if they were beings in their own right. Nevertheless, they are intrinsically connected to their Master Guardian, and as such are capable of sharing the most intimate thoughts and feelings as two beings in direct psychic, cosmic and emotional connection. Conversely as the two are connected in soul and being, harm to one will also result in harm to another. As time progressed, it has then become an unspoken law that to physically touch a Guardian's Companion, or even another Guardian's Companion, is completely prohibited (though those who are in an intimate relationship with that Guardian are exempt from this). In many ways, the connection between a Guardian and their Companion is similar to a Gemini Bond, though Companions are not restricted to a set distance from their Guardian and may roam as they please. Should a Companion's Guardian become neutralised, both Guardian and Companion remain in stasis, invulnerable and invincible until reawakened by another Guardian. As a Companion is made up of their Guardian's sheer power, a Guardian's mortal death results in their respective Companion ceasing to exist altogether. However, if a Companion is slain, their Master Guardian becomes severely weakened. As a slain Companion is effectively a destroyed piece of a Guardian's soul, a Companion-less Guardian thenceforth experiences diminished power and a shortened lifespan. For this reason alone, some Guardians have chosen not to manifest a Companion altogether. The Current Companions Below are the Companions to the current Guardians (Savannah, Alexandra, Samuel, Liana, Liam, Damon, and Augustine). Meraxes, the Wind Dragon * Master Guardian: ''Savannah Alyce Gardiner * ''Gender: Male * Favoured Form: Western Dragon ("''Draco occidentalis") * ''Element: ''Air * ''Personality Trait: ''Justice * ''Spirit Flame: ''Storm Grey ''Excelsior, the Burning Stag * Master Guardian: ''Alexandra Rosalina Marie Martinez * ''Gender: Male * Favoured Form: Sika Deer ("''Cervus nippon") * ''Element: ''Fire * ''Personality Trait: ''Independence * ''Spirit Flame: ''Flaming Auburn ''Castior, the Dawn Labrador * Master Guardian: ''Samuel Henry Calvin McKannis * ''Gender: Male * Favoured Form: Labrador Dog ("''Canis familiaris") * ''Element: ''Light * ''Personality Trait: ''Compassion * ''Spirit Flame: ''Brilliant Yellow ''Dravina, the Tide Serpent * Master Guardian: ''Liana Catherina Elena Volkanstinova * ''Gender: Female * Favoured Form: Sea Serpent ("''Draco okaenos") * ''Element: ''Water * ''Personality Trait: ''Intelligence * ''Spirit Flame: ''Ocean Blue ''Valos, the Stone Lion * Master Guardian: ''Liam Alexei Illarion Volkanstinov * ''Gender: Male * Favoured Form: Lion ("''Panthera leo") * ''Element: ''Earth * ''Personality Trait: ''Might * ''Spirit Flame: ''Earthen Brown ''Naphira, the Shadow Fox * Master Guardian: ''Damon Trent Brenlithe * ''Gender: Female * Favoured Form: Red Fox ("''Vulpes vulpes") * ''Element: ''Darkness * ''Personality Trait: ''Freedom * ''Spirit Flame: ''Darkened Purple ''Valyré, the Frost Wolf * Master Guardian: ''Augustine Spencer Thomas * ''Gender: Male * ''Favoured Form: ''Grey Wolf ("Canis lupis") * ''Element: ''Ice * ''Personality Trait: ''Fortitude * ''Spirit Flame: ''Ice Blue